What We Did Then
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: This is what happens when you add 2 new members to Organization XIII... Jersey is Riku's girl and Xast is dating Zexion. This is Xast's story.
1. Ch 1 : Us

"I can't believe that Jersey would just leave me here!"

I paced back and forth in front of the video arcade in Twighlight Town. It was a Thursday and Jersey had once again dragged me off to play some random army game. I sighed as I watched the little kids begging their parents for just 10 more munny. I walked down to the Sand Lot to get better service and flipped out my cell and dialed Axel's number.

I heard three rings then a prerecorded voice said "Please enjoy the music while your party is reached." and 'Disco Inferno' began to play.

I waited for a while before Axel picked up, "Talk to me." I told him about how Jersey had run off.

"Again?" He asked.

"Yeah, now come pick me up. You know I haven't mastered the portal yet."

I heard Axel sigh as he fiddled with something, "Alright, alright. I'm busy, but i'll send Demyx." With that he hung up.

Suddenly I felt very out of place in the somebody world, I didn't know anyone but Jersey and Riku. I felt around franticly in my pocket to find my most prized possesion, a guitar pick that Demyx had given me as his somebody when he played guitar. It was a metallic blue medium Fender pick. I placed it between my teeth to comfort myself, I loved the feel of it.

I saw a portal open and my brother stepped out, "You okay Xast?"

I nodded but said nothing still holding the pick between my teeth like a pacifier. Demyx held out his hand to help me in and we dissappeared to the castle.

I went back to my room as soon as I could. As I opened the door I lost it. There sitting in all her emoish glory sat Jersey. She glanced up as I came in but quickly returned to the phone she held between her head and shoulder.

"Yeah, I know Kiari is a little bitch." She laughed at whatever the other persons comment was.

I glared at her, "Jersey, who is it?"

She smiled, "Riku,"

She returned to the phone, "Oh, Xast just wanted to know who it was...huh? Okay."

Jersey turned her blue eyes to look up at me from the beanbag, "Riku says 'Hi.'."

I nodded stiffly and hissed, "Why did you leave?"

She shrugged almost losing the phone, "Listen Sterling, I gotta go." She clicked it off and stood up.

"And more importantly, WHAT are you doing in MY room!?" I nearly yelled at her.

Once again she shrugged, "My phone didn't work so I came here to call Riku."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, it was always Riku. She was in LOVE with the guy! I mean i've heard of girls being devoted but, she was like a nun and Riku was God.

I jabbed my finger at the door, "Please get out...before I lose my mind."

At that she sauntered out and casualy said, "Catch ya at dinner."

I restrained myself from throttling the amber haired teen. Jersey was usually very aloof and collected, and that sometimes made her seem uncaring and distant. Other times she was very random and loud, like when we were in the arcade. I sighed and looked down into Marluxia's garden. He wasn't there at the moment but the sight of the well kept flowers calmed me as I once again gripped the pick in my teeth. I turned around quickly as I heard a buzz come from my computer.

BUZZ!

Librarian06: Wats up? I heard u and Jersey yelling about something.

Krazygrl16: O, that...J was being a FG again.

Librarian06: Riku?

Krazygrl16: Yeah

Librarian06: Xaldin's gone, Marly's making dinner...

Krazygrl16: I hope u like lavash and goat cheese salad

Librarian06: LoL XD

Librarian06: BRB, Demyx isn't following the Dewy Decimal System...again -.-'

Krazygrl16: K

I let Zexion go chastise my brother. A few minutes later he responded again.

Librarian06: i'm back, yeah it would be so like Marly to make a dinner like that

Krazygrl16: I didn't know the library was open today

Librarian06: It's not open to the public, just the orgy

Krazygrl16: O

Krazygrl16: U seen Roxas around?

Librarian06: No, Y?

Krazygrl16: nvm... just wondering

It was Roxas's birthday tomorrow and I wanted to know what he wanted. Birthdays to me seemed to be a time when I could really get to know someone.

Krazygrl16: G2G

Librarian06: K, cya

I stood up from my computer and I flopped onto my bed and unwrapped a sucker. I fiddled with my music box as I heard rain begin to splatter the window. I watched the drops chase eachother in a race to the bottom of the window pane. I soon fell asleep to the drone of thunder outside.


	2. Ch 2 : Coffee and Pervs

I awoke as I heard Larxene scream.

"What's wrong?" I rushed into her room to find her tossing in her gold colored sheets. She startled up breathing heavily.

I came over to see what was wrong, "You okay Lar-Lar?"

She nodded shakily, "Yeah, nightmare that's all..."

Larxene slipped the shoulder strap of her nightgown back into place and held out her hands. I realized she wanted a hug so I wrapped my arms around her trying to comfort her. It was the third day that she'd had a nightmare in a row.

I heard Jersey walk in, "Everything okay with our little nymph?" She sat down on the edge of Larxene's bed and turned on the light. Larxene regained her dignity and got up to get dressed.

Jersey looked over at me, "I'll take that as a yes?" I nodded and got up to get some breakfast, stretching as I did so.

"Isn't that, like, the third time this week?" Jersey followed me out.

"Yeah, i'm getting worried about Larxy..." As I passed by Axel's door I rapped on it briefly in hopes to wake him up. I heard a grummble from inside and his bed springs creaking as he got up. I smiled and continued down the hallway. Jersey wandered off to Xigbar's shooting range outside as I kept walking towards the mess hall. As I came in my eyes automaticly started to search for my slate haired nobody friend. I found Zexion reading a book in the back, he had barely touched his food.

"You should actually eat once in a while, you look anorexic." I stated as I sat down with my own tray of cereal and orange juice.

I saw him raise a slender eyebrow just above his book, "Oh really?"

I laughed and smirked, "Nice come back Zexy." He put his book down just enough to where he could see me. I picked up my spoon and aimed it at Luxord. It hit him on his shoulder and he cried out. He turned and advanced on me, but catching the superior's (my nobody dad) eye, backed off. Even if Xemnas wasn't watching him Saix would of stepped in, teeth bared.

Saix was very protective of me being that I was the _blood_ daughter of his best friend. Demyx had been adopted by my mother and her first husband, considering that my step-father couldn't get her pregnate. When they divorced she met Xehanort and I came around at only two years younger than Demyx.

Zexion sighed and rolled his blue eyes, "Why do you provoke everyone?"

I giggled, "I don't provoke, I play fight."

He sighed again, "Well, one of these days the play fight will turn into a real one."

I sighed and smiled, "You worry too much, it's not like I can't hold my own battle."

I saw Axel trudge groggily in, his hair drooping slightly. He sat down in front of me with a cup of hot coffee. Axel drank deeply in an attempt to warm his pilot light. I giggled and took in another spoonful of Cheerios.

He gagged and did a spit take, "What the crap?!"

I knew that Axel liked his coffee really sweet so I replaced the sugar with salt during the night. He shot me an accusing glance and I just swallowed my cereal. Axel got up and went over to the sugar bowl, took off his glove, stuck his finger in it and licked it.

"Salt huh?" I heard him chuckle a little, "Nice, you got me." Axel being the king of pranks had to laugh out of sportsmanship at my little joke. I smiled as he sat back down reslipping his glove on.

He looked me in the eye, "Don't do it again though."

He caught sight of my face, "At least not this early...I need my coffee to wake up."

He looked around, "Now um...where did you put the sugar...?" I pointed at the salt shaker.

Axel was a little cautious so he tested it first. When he realized it was sugar he tapped some into his coffee earning a confused look from Demyx as he came in.

"Axel, why are you putting salt in your coffee?"

I couldn't help myself as I let out a loud shriek of laughter, sounding very much like Larxene. Zexion sighed and flipped the page of his book as Demyx stood completely bewildered.

Axel looked up, "Xast put the sugar in the salt shaker and salt in the sugar bowl..."

Demyx nodded, "O...kay...I'll just go get a waffle..."

I smirked as he walked past me for no reason.

Across the room I saw Xemnas beckon Saix over as he was leaving to give him a kiss on the cheek. I flinched at this, I still couldn't get used to the fact that my dad was now gay. _But at least it's Saix and not someone I don't even know_, I thought as I put my tray in the trash.

Jersey came in wearing a black mini skirt, a MCR halter top with a leather jacket and black organization, high heeled boots. She got several wolf whistles from Xaldin, Luxord and Marluxia as she crossed the mess hall. She ignored them and sat down next to Axel.

She got a scathing look from Roxas as he came in, "Ahem..."

Jersey looked up, "Oh, i'm sorry, is he _your_ bitch?"

Roxas blushed about 400 shades of red before he asked her to 'get the hell up'. The truth was, Roxas was uke not Axel.

She got up and sat down next to Marluxia instead. He smirked, a lustful glint in his eyes.

He started to reach for her skirt and she nearly snapped his hand off, "Aw hell naw, you did not just try to touch me!" She got up and totally bitch slapped him and walked away.

This left the rest of the mess hall in an awkward silence before Xaldin broke it with a cough as he continued his conversation with Xigbar. Her violence was much similar to Larxene's in that she acted before she thought. Vexen sat down next to Marluxia to mend his fractured hand. I merly shook it off, I had seen her do worse.

I giggled as I stole the schemer's book and planted myself on his lap.

"What are you doing?" He looked at me.

I smirked, "Oh, I just thought we'd play a little game."

I let my hand brush his pant's zipper and felt him jump at my touch. I smiled as I lightly placed my lips on his. He made a portal and we both dissapeared to his bedroom.

**--**

_Author's Note-_

_Um...sorry about the crappy ending. _

_NOTE: Xast & Zexy didn't do 'it', they just had a really hot makeout session, sorry if I made you worry ' _

_Yeah Marly's the perverted stalker of Jersey, so that's why he did that...yeah...o.O_

_Also, sorry if I rammbled on there for a second, I try not to XD_


	3. Ch 3 : Left Out

_Warning: Implied Lemon!!_

**--**

"Saix puppy?"

I peeked around the corner into the Diviner's room.

I saw him calmly reading on his bed, "Uh, Saix...Xemnas want's to see you..."

He looked up and closed his book, "Alright."

I blushed as I said, "He want's you to wear this..." I held up a green dog collar. Saix caught my drift and took it, placing it around his neck eagerly. I slowly backed out of his room and pulled up my hood.

He bended down and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you later Xast." I watched him leave, as soon as he was out of my sight I flinched.

I treked back to Demyx's room, "He thinks that just because he and Xemnas are, _eugh_, _lovers_, he thinks that i'm, like, his daughter or something!" I stormed past Axel's room, spitting the word _lovers_.

"I refuse to have two dads, it's just not sane!" I stopped at Demyx's door and sighed, this was a decision they made together and I couldn't change that.

I listened and heard the sound of Larxene's voice drift up loud and clear, "Oh, God yes! Harder Demyx harder!"

I quickly turned from his door knowing exactly what was going on on the other side, having heard similar cries from Axel's room with Roxas. Although I hadn't expected Demyx to get laid before he was married, he seemed so inoccent all the time.

I spotted Jersey outside of Xigbar's room, she was on her cell. I thought I saw a flash of pink hair around the corner but I dissmissed it.

"Hey J, who ya talking to?" She glaced up and mouthed 'Riku'. I sighed, she spent too much time talking to him. It seemed like everytime she used her phone it was to call Riku. I left her to chat with 'Sterling'. I walked all the way down to Zexion's room, pausing for a moment. I shook my head to clear it and kept on walking.

Suddenly I heard I cry from up ahead. "Xe-xem-xemnas! Ah!" I knew automaticly it was Saix yelling.

I threw my hands up, "Is everyone getting laid today?!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to face Marluxia, "You're not the only one feeling left out..."

I looked at him in disgust, "I don't feel left out, I feel annoyed because they won't keep it down so normal people can continue their lives without distractions!"

He merly smiled, "Deep down though, you know you want someone."

I stopped, it was true, I did feel sort of like I wanted to be one of the ones yelling right now.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Who do you want?"

I looked him in the eye, "Zexion..."

He smirked and grabbed my wrist pulling me down the hall. We stopped at Zexion's door and he opened it and pushed me in.

Zexion gave me a curious look and helped me up, "You okay Xast?"

I sighed, "Yeah, Marly's being an idiot again..."

I stopped, "Hold on I need to get something..." I portaled into my room and got the precious cargo. I came back but told nothing of what I had gotten until the time came.

I smiled and sat down on his lap, "How about we play a game?" Zexion smirked thinking he knew what the game was. I pushed him onto the bed as usual and roughly kissed him. Only this time I had other plans too. I fiddled with his coat zipper before I slowly undid it.

His reaction was immediate, "What are you doing?"

I only smiled as I removed his coat and threw it off the bed. I took off my gloves and let my hands trace his stomach hoping to arouse him. I quickly slipped off my coat to reveal a tank top. I started to undo his belt buckle and I tossed it on the floor. I was still kissing him as I moved down to his shoulders, my tounge dancing over his soft skin. I worked off his pants and I gave him a frisky love bite in another attempt to motivate him. I took off my tank top and revealed white lace. As I was on top of him I felt his reaction immediatly and laid my hand on his jeans only arousing him further. Then I pulled out the item I had gotten from my room. Demyx had always made sure I had at least one around. I held up a condom and he rolled his eyes and smiled understanding, if we were gonna do this we were gonna do it safely.

**--**

_Author's Note-_

_Yeah...um, sorry that the ending was so abrupt. It was 12:10, in the MORNING, so I was tired..._

_You can just imagine the next part cause i'm not going to write a real lemon chapter in this story _

_:) Muahahaha! cough cough_


	4. Ch 4 : Don't Tell

"Tell, me all about it."

Jersey sat on my bed as I typed on my computor, "I'm dieing to know what your first was like."

I sighed, "It was alot like your's, not much difference..."

She smiled, "Oh c'mon now. Everyone's different...I mean, mine was more of a rape..."

I rolled my eyes, I had heard the numerous stories about her willing rape with Riku on her birthday.

"Xast, did you like it?" Jersey brought me back to reality. I nodded and turned back to my work.

She smiled and laughed, "I knew you would. I remember how unfamiliar it was but also how pleasent, it's good that I remember too. I haven't seen Riku since he went off to secretly help Sora..." Her voice fell as she remembered the siver haired teen heart-throb that she adored. I knew how much she missed him, she called him constantly. At the moment he was in Wonderland trying to avoid Sora.

My door creaked open as Saix stepped in, "What are you girls doing?"

Jersey quickly covered for me, "Talking about Vexen's Riku Replica." Saix nodded, satisfied with her answer and left.

I smiled, "Thanks...If my folks knew about me and Zexion, i'd be dead meat." She laughed as she got up.

I closed my program and went on youtube, "You ever notice, they have all the other members but not us?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but that's good, they can't make weird pairings about us and Xaldin or Lexeaus or some other weird member." I smiled and looked up some akuroku.

Jersey watched over my shoulder, "Their actually right on this one, they are gay." I laughed and very nearly fell out of my chair.

I was hanging around the waterfalls in Marluxia's garden when Demyx appeared behind me, "Hey, what's up?" I gave him a weak smile that quickly dissappeared. He looked at me, concern in his sea foam eyes. I stared at the water as it rushed around the gray stones making me have to pee.

Demyx laid a hand on my shoulder, "Something's wrong, tell me."

I sighed, "It's me and Zexion..."

Demyx tensed, "Did he hurt you?" His tone had a strong brotherly sound.

I shook my head, "No, we...we...we..."

Demyx nodded.

"We, did...'it'..."

Demyx nearly screamed, "WHAT?!"

I quickly stopped him, "Don't worry he used a condom."

Demyx sat down on the edge of the pond and sighed. I placed my hand on his, "Please don't tell dad..."

He nodded and trailed his fingers on the water's surface, "Can I tell Axel?"

I thought for a moment, "Only if he promises to not tell dad."

My face fell as I saw Zexion walking through the maze of flowers.

I got up quickly, "Ah, shit, he's here."

Demyx saw him too, "Oh, him...don't you want to talk to him?"

I shook my head, "No, I need time to think."

Demyx got up and smiled, "I'll keep him busy for you."

I nodded my thanks and ran off to find Namine, I knew I could confide in her.


End file.
